We've Only Just Begun
by Barbara123
Summary: 'Sebelum semuanya dimulai, cerita ini adalah cerita cinta antara Angin dan Bunga. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama sebelum semuanya dimulai dan menjadi cerita antara Naruto dan Sakura.' Reincarnation fic. AU. Spiritual. Oneshot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto. We've Only Just Begun (lagu) Carpenters**

 **Warning: typos, OOC, dll :p**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 **We've Only Just Begun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu sekali—sebelum manusia menginjakkan kakinya di permukaan bumi dan sebelum semuanya dimulai—tidak ada yang apa pun yang menemaninya. Dia berkelana sendirian, menari kesana-kemari, menelusuri lautan, pegunungan dan daratan.

 _Ayo main._

 _Ayo main._

Terkadang dia berhenti berlari, berhenti menari. Dia hanya berjalan, membuat beberapa pohon di sekitarnya berdesik pelan.

Terkadang dia merasa jahil. Dia beryanyi sekuat tenaga, berlari tanpa mengenal batas, membuat semua pohon dan rerumputan terbang lenyap ke angkasa.

Terjadang dia merasa kesepian, jadi dia akan mengajak Hujan untuk bermain bersamanya, dan temannya itu akan menari bersamanya, membuat beberapa bagian di hutan tenggelam dan danau baru tercipta.

Mau seperti apa pun _mood_ -nya pada saat itu, dia tidak bisa dihentikan. Dia terus pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, menelusuri dunia.

Tidak ada apa pun yang bisa membuatnya tinggal di satu tempat.

Namun, entah karena apa, dia berhenti. Dia terpikau pada satu kuncup bunga yang berwarna merah muda di tengah padang rerumputan. Dia tidak tahu jenis apa bunga itu. Dia tidak tahu apa namanya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa tertarik pada bunga itu.

 _Namamu siapa?_

 _Namamu siapa?_

 _Ayo main._

Bunga itu tidak menjawab, hanya bergerak pelan setiap kali dia mengajaknya bermain. Tapi anehnya, hanya dengan melihat bunga itu bergerak pelan, dia merasa sangat puas.

Dia tidak lagi berlari-lari, karena dia tidak ingin membuat bunga itu terbang seperti yang lain.

Dia meminta Hujan untuk menyirami bunga itu.

Dia meminta Matahari untuk menyinari bunga itu.

Dia terbang, meniup awan dari Bulan, supaya dalam kegelapan dia masih bisa memerhatikan bunga itu.

Seiring Waktu berlalu, kuncup itu mekar, dan kelopak bunga merah muda muncul, membuatnya merasa sangat girang. Tapi dia tidak berani berseru atau menari, karena dia tahu kalau bunga itu tidak tahan dengan tariannya yang kencang. Dia hanya berjalan pelan di sekitar bunga itu.

Dan dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia berdiam di sana. Dia ingin bersama bunga itu selamanya.

Tapi Waktu tidak mengijinkan hal itu. Karena bunga itu mulai layu seiring Waktu berlalu.

Dia memohon supaya Waktu berhenti bergerak. Tapi Waktu tidak mau menurutinya.

"Angin. Kau tidak boleh begini terus. Kau harus tetap berjalan. Kau tidak bisa diam di satu tempat." Waktu memberitahunya.

"Aku tidak mau." Dia membantah.

"Kau akan dihukum. Kau akan digantikan."

Dia tidak peduli.

Dia berdiam di sisi bunga itu, menunggu sampai kelopak terakhir bunga itu jatuh.

Dan benarlah kata Waktu. Karena tak lama kemudian, penggantinya sudah muncul. Dia akan menjadi sesuatu yang baru. Dia akan lupa kalau dia pernah menjadi Angin. Dia tidak keberatan. Tapi dia tidak ingin lupa kalau dia mencintai bunga itu. "Kisah cinta Angin dan Bunga," dia memberitahu Hujan dengan ceria. "Terdengar bagus kan?"

"Terdengar depresi." Hujan memberitahunya dengan sendu.

"Aku tidak ingin lupa." Dia berbisik pelan pada malam terakhir dia bertiup.

 **xxx**

Dia mengintip dari semak-semak, menyeringai lebar ketika melihat dua manusia yang menoleh kesana-kemari dengan ekspresi panik.

Dia mendapat sasaran baru.

Dia menggoyangkan ekornya dan di detik itu juga, sosoknya berubah menjadi wanita pirang dengan mata biru bundar. "Hai," dia berujar pada mereka dengan suara manis. Dua lelaki itu terbelalak ketika melihatnya dan dia bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka yang menggila. "Tersesat? Aku bisa menolong kalian."

Satu manusia gelagapan dan dia menahan cengiran lebar. Manusia itu terlihat enak.

Namun, manusia yang satu lagi hanya mengerutkan kening. Dia menatap temannya dengan tatapan panik. "Kyuubi…" Bibirnya bergetar.

 _Oh?_

Sepertinya lelaki itu tahu sosok aslinya. Dia harus menerkam mereka sekarang sebelum mereka kembali ke desa mereka untuk meminta tolong. Dia melangkah, dan di detik itu juga, matanya terpaku pada kain yang digenggam lelaki itu sejak tadi.

"Apa itu?" dia bertanya, masih dengan nada yang manis.

"BIbit pohon," sang lelaki yang masih terhipnotis oleh sihirnya menjawab langsung, mengabaikan tatapan panik temannya.

"Pohon apa?" dia bertanya lagi, kali ini melangkah maju.

"Pohon Sakura. Hadiah untuk Honshu- _sama_."

Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Yang pasti, dia sangat menginginkan bibit itu. Lebih dari dia menginginkan daging dua lelaki di depannya. Sebelum dia sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, dia sudah melesat, menerkam leher dua lelaki itu, meninggalkan tubuh mereka dan berlari cepat sambil menggenggam kain itu erat-erat.

Dia mencari tanah paling subur dan dia menanam bibit itu. Setelah merasa puas, dia kembali ke sosoknya, menggoyang sembilan ekornya dengan girang. Dia meninggalkan sarangnya, membuat sarang baru di dekat dia menanamkan bibit itu. Bulan demi bulan berlalu dan bibit itu mulai tumbuh menjadi pohon mungil. Kyuubi dengan bangga melingkarkan ekornya di sekitar dahan pohon tersebut. Pohon itu mekar dengan sempurna, membuahkan bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda, membuat makhluk itu girang bukan main.

"Kudengar, beberapa tahun yang lalu kau berburu dan meninggalkan buronanmu begitu saja?" Tanuki mendekatinya. "Mayat mereka ditemukan oleh penduduk desa terdekat."

"Lalu?" Dia mendengus, tidak peduli. Kyuubi menggesekkan moncongnya pada dahan pohon itu sambil mendengkur pelan.

"Semua penduduk desa sekarang sedang mengejarmu, ingin membunuhmu."

Dia tidak peduli.

Satu desa yang mengejarnya mengajak desa lain untuk membantu dan Kyuubi tidak bisa bersembunyi. Dia tidak mau bersembunyi karena dia tidak mau kalau penduduk desa menemukan pohon Sakura ini. Dia tidak ingin keserakahan manusia melukai pohon yang sangat disayanginya ini. Maka pada suatu malam, dia menunjukkan diri di depan desa, membiarkan penduduk itu menusuk pedang di tubuhnya. Sebelum dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, dia hanya berharap supaya pohon itu bisa terus mekar, bisa membawa keindahan di hutan tempat teman-temannya tinggal.

Namun, di malam ketika Kyuubi dibunuh, pohon Sakura itu mulai layu secara perlahan, menjatuhkan semua kelopak bunganya, seakan-akan menangisi kepergian Kyuubi.

 **xxx**

"Ada asalan kenapa dari semua roh, aku memilihmu untuk menjadi pengawalku," Otohime memberitahunya dengan lembut. "Kau tahu apa asal usulmu?"

Dia menggeleng, menaikkan sebelah alis.

Otohime cekikikan, terbang sesaat, masuk kembali ke dalam kuil dan tidak mau keluar lagi. _Dewa kuil kali ini cukup menyusahkan_ , dia menghela napas kesal. Dia duduk di sisi temannya, sesama _komainu_.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia bicarakan?" dia bertanya.

"Panggil dia Otohime- _sama_." Fuyue mendelik, membuatnya memutar bola mata. "Kalau kau seperti ini terus, Otohime- _sama_ tidak akan menganugrahkan nama untukmu."

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia yang hanya sekedar roh biasa ini bisa dipanggil untuk menjadi _komainu_ , alias 'anjing penjaga' sang dewa di kuil. "Aku tidak butuh nama. Sudah ratusan tahun aku berkelana tanpa nama." Dia mendengus. "Sampai si Otohime sialan ini menarikku untuk menjadi pengawalnya dan aku terpaksa tinggal di patung anjing ini."

Fuyue mendelik lagi, dan dia langsung menyeringai, terbang ke patungnya sendiri sambil menjulurkan lidah. Apa boleh buat. Bukannya dia mau kurang ajar terhadap majikannya sendiri. Tapi dia _sangat_ bosan. Semua manusia yang datang untuk berdoa hanya berdoa untuk uang, kesehatan, dan jodoh. Tidak ada yang berdoa untuk anak-anak yang sekarang tewas karena perang.

Manusia memang makhluk menyebalkan.

"Hei. Tanpa Nama. Ada pengunjung." Fuyue membangunkannya dari lamunan. "Catat nama manusia itu. Aku akan masuk ke kuil dan memanggil Otohime- _sama_."

"Ya. Ya." Dia mendengus. Dia turun dari patungnya, melirik ke arah gerbang kuil. Dia hanya bisa berkedip ketika melihat seorang wanita tua yang menggenggam suatu gumpalan yang dibungkus kain. Dia bisa merasakan aura kehidupan dari kain itu, meski sangat samar.

" _Kami-sama_." Wanita tua tersebut meletakkan bulatan kain itu di depan gerbang. "Anak ini terkutuk. Tolong hapuskan dia."

 _Doa macam apa itu?_ Dia terbelalak. Sebelum dia bahkan sempat mencatat nama wanita itu, wanita tua itu sudah berjalan cepat, pergi dari kuil seakan-akan sedang dikejar setan. Dia menaikkan sebelah alis, membuka kain tersebut dengan rasa penasaran. Dan di detik itu juga, napasnya terhenti.

Bayi manusia. Dengan mata hijau jernih dan rambut merah muda terang.

" _Aiyaya…_ " Otohime keluar dari kuil, bersiul riang ketika melihat bayi itu. "Dia sudah lahir lagi ternyata."

Dia memutar kepala, menatap Otohime dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Matanya tetap terpaku pada bayi mungil di depannya.

"Kekasih lamamu." Otohime cekikikan. "Sayang sekali kau tidak ingat. Kau tahu, dari semua nama-nama besar yang kau miliki, kau tidak ingat satu nama pun. Tapi kau ingat akan rasa cintamu pada makhluk ini."

Dia tidak bisa menjawab karena suaranya tercekat.

"Tapi sayangnya, bayi manusia ini tidak akan bertahan lama," Otohime bergumam pelan. "Aku yakin kau tahu itu."

Dia menggelengkan kepala, dengan cepat meraup bayi itu. Bayi ini terasa dingin. "Selamatkan dia," dia menatap Otohime. "Kumohon."

Namun Otohime menggeleng, membuat hatinya terasa hancur di detik itu juga.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, roh bayi ini akan gentayangan tanpa arah. Jika itu terjadi, akan sulit untuk membawanya ke jalan yang benar," dia berujar cepat. Suaranya bergetar. "Kumohon. Apa pun."

Otohime mengusap dagunya. Mata merah dewi itu bersinar sesaat. "Apa pun? Bagaimana kalau aku menggantikan posisimu dengan roh bayi ini?"

Dia terdiam sesaat. "Dia akan menjadi pelindung kuil ini?"

Otohime mengangguk. "Dan jika dalam waktu seratus tahun dia menjadi pelindung yang baik, dia bisa reinkarnasi lagi dengan takdir yang lebih baik."

Dia langsung mengangguk. "Apa pun. Selama dia tidak menjadi roh terlantar."

"Tapi dengan begitu," Otohime tersenyum lebar. "Kau bukan lagi roh pelindung. Kau harus pergi dari kuil ini."

"Tidak masalah."

Dia tidak peduli.

Otohime tiba-tiba tertawa kencang, menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh. _Oh._ Ternyata benar kata yang lain. Kau benar-benar tidak peduli pada dirimu sendiri ya?"

 _Yang lain?_ Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Aku akan memberimu nama." Otohime meringis. "Setidaknya dengan begitu, kau bisa masuk ke kehidupan baru dengan mudah." Dia menjentikkan jarinya yang panjang. "Apa ya… bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

 _Naruto?_

"Naruto, sebentar lagi kau harus pergi dari kuil ini." Otohime berdecak pelan. "Sayang sekali, setiap kali kalian bertemu, kalian selalu berpisah dengan cepat. Kisah kalian belum sempat dimulai."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Ternyata takdir lebih jahil dari yang pernah kubayangkan." Otohime tersenyum lebar, meraup bayi itu dari pelukan Naruto. "Sampai jumpa, Naruto."

Naruto tidak ingin pergi. Tapi dia harus pergi secepatnya untuk memberi bayi itu tempat.

Sebelum Naruto pergi dari kuil itu, dia menoleh ke belakang. Dia menatap mata hijau bundar yang memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Mata itu berair dan di detik ketika Naruto keluar dari kuil, dia mendengar tangisan bayi yang memilukan.

 **xxx**

Sejak kecil, Naruto punya kemampuan spesial di mana dia bisa melihat roh-roh atau sesuatu yang gaib. Sosoknya juga aneh. Tidak seperti kedua orang tuanya yang berambut hitam, rambutnya pirang dan dia punya mata biru. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, teman-temannya bilang itu karena kakek Naruto adalah seorang pendeta kuil. Namun kakeknya bilang kalau ada kemungkinan di masa lalu, Naruto adalah sesuatu yang 'berbeda'.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku bukan menjadi dewa atau apalah di atas sana?" Naruto menyeringai jahil. "Kenapa aku malah menjadi manusia dan menjadi cucu Jii- _chan_?"

"Entahlah?" kakeknya balas menyeringai. "Karena ada sesuatu di bumi yang kau cari-cari?"

Ketika dia berusia 12 tahun, kakeknya meninggal. Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadi pendeta juga seperti kakeknya. Dia masih bisa melihat roh-roh, mendoakan mereka supaya mereka bisa menemukan jalan mereka.

"Naruto- _san_? Kau tidak mau menikah?" salah satu pengunjung kuil bertanya padanya.

"Aku sudah 40 tahun, siapa yang mau menikahi paman tua sepertiku?" Naruto tertawa kencang sambil menggelengkan kepala. Bukannya dia tidak mau menikah. Bukannya dia tidak pernah suka dengan seseorang. Tapi rasanya, selalu ada yang _kurang_. Dia tidak tahu apa.

Dan karena itulah, Naruto menjalani hidupnya sendirian di kuil. Dia menjadi guru _kendo_ juga, membuka perguruan dan melatih bocah-bocah kecil.

Dia bahagia.

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke 45, salah satu muridnya datang meminta tolong.

"Nenekku sakit," Satoshi memberitahu Naruto. "Dan sekarang sedang sekarat. Nenekku sengaja dibawa ke Kyoto supaya kau bisa mendoakannya, Naruto- _san_."

Naruto bersedia untuk mendoakan nenek Satoshi. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi yang pasti namanya sudah terkenal di Kyoto ini. Banyak yang mencarinya. Dan salah satu tugasnya adalah mendoakan orang-orang yang sudah hampir mencapai ajal mereka. Dia ikut Satoshi sampai ke rumah sakit. Dan ketika dia bertemu mata dengan nenek muridnya, jantung Naruto seakan-akan berhenti berdetak.

Wanita tua itu berbaring di kasur putih rumah sakit. Rambutnya tidak kalah putih. Namun mata wanita itu bundar, berwarna hijau jernih.

Naruto membuka mulut, namun suaranya tidak keluar.

" _Baa-chan_ , ini Naruto- _san_ yang terkenal itu. Dia akan berdoa untukmu," Satoshi berbisik di telinga neneknya. "Maaf, Naruto- _san_. Nenekku sudah sulit untuk melihat atau mendengar."

Tapi mata hijau itu terpaku padanya. Mata hijau itu melihatnya.

Bibir Naruto bergetar dan tanpa dia sadari, air matanya sudah jatuh. Dia mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali, menahan tangis. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. _Dia tidak tahu kenapa._ Tapi dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Dia melangkah pelan, menggenggam erat-erat tangan keriput di depannya.

Sebelum dia sempat menyebutkan sepatah doa, wanita itu sudah memejamkan mata, menghembuskan napas terakhir dengan senyuman simpul di wajahnya.

 **xxx**

"Apa di kalangan kita tidak ada yang namanya dewi cinta?" Suijin menghela napas. "Aku sakit hati melihat mereka berdua."

Otohime cekikikan, menggelengkan kepala. "Ini Jepang, bukan A-me-ri-ka."

"Berisik. Kau membuat kepalaku berdenyut." Raijin menggeram pelan dan di detik itu juga, guntur mulai bergemuruh. "Kau seenaknya menghilang dari kalangan dewa dan kabur untuk menjadi dewi di kuil terpencil."

"Sekarang aku sudah kembali bukan?" Otohime memanyunkan bibir. "Lagipula kenapa kalian berdua peduli sekali dengan mantan dewa angin itu? Bukankah sejak dulu sudah ada Fujin yang baru?"

"Hah!" Amaterasu mendengus. "Fujin yang dulu lebih menyenangkan dari yang sekarang. Dewa angin setelah Naruto ini kerjanya selalu mencari masalah dengan Raijin."

"Aku kangen Angin," Suijin kembali menghela napas, membuat langit menggelap. "Dia selalu berseru padaku, 'Hujan, Hujan, ayo main.' Dan setelah itu kami akan menenggelamkan satu hutan. Seru sekali." Dewa air itu tersenyum lebar, tertawa girang.

"Dan Angin memanggilku untuk menyinari pacarnya," Amaterasu, sang dewa matahari menimpali, ikut cekikikan. "Dia menyenangkan sekali. Aku benar-benar sedih ketika dia digantikan."

"Entah apa yang Izanagi pikirkan, menggantikan Angin dengan Fujin sialan itu," Raijin, sang dewa guntur menggeram lagi.

"Kudengar, Tanuki juga merindukan Angin." Suijin kembali berujar. "Yahh… merindukan sosoknya ketika dia menjadi Kyuubi."

"Hei, nama dia sekarang Naruto." Otohime berseru protes. "Bukan lagi Angin, mantan-Fujin atau Kyuubi! Aku yang memberinya nama Naruto itu! Hormat dong padaku."

Tidak ada yang menjawab Otohime. Mereka semua memerhatikan Naruto, pendeta tua yang tersenyum, menerima jeruk dari salah satu pengunjung. Pendeta itu sudah nyaris mencapai ajalnya. Mata biru itu melirik ke arah mereka. Naruto menelengkan kepalanya sesaat dan mengerutkan kening, tidak bisa mengenali roh-roh di depannya.

"Dia tidak kenal kita lagi," Suijin bergumam sedih. "Tidak bisakah dia kembali dan masuk ke kalangan dewa lagi?"

"Tidak bisa. Karena hatinya akan terus mencari Sakura." Otohime bernyanyi. "Oh. Aku juga yang memberi nama Sakura pada roh itu!"

"Kalau begitu bisa tidak salah satu dari kalian membantu mereka berdua untuk bersatu di kehidupan berikutnya?" Raijin kembali bergumuruh. "Sungguh. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal seperti ini. Tapi kisah mereka selalu berakhir, bahkan sebelum dimulai."

" _Stop._ Jangan buat aku menangis, nanti ada kota yang banjir lagi," Suijin terisak.

"Kalian semua ini…" Amaterasu memutar bola matanya. "Kita lihat saja bagaimana di kehidupan mereka yang akan datang. Ingat. Kalau kalian mau membantu mereka, jangan sampai ketahuan Izanagi. Dia _boss_ kita. Jangan sampai kita ketahuan membantu hubungan manusia."

Mereka pun mengangguk, terdiam sambil menatap Naruto yang melambai pelan ke arah mereka sambil menyeringai.

 **xxx**

Naruto telat. Sangat telat.

Dia berteriak panik, melotot ke ponselnya ketika melihat kalau jam sudah menuju ke angka sepuluh. Dia berlari cepat, mengulum roti dan berusaha mengunyah, tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi lidahnya sudah tergigit dua kali.

Acara wisuda sudah dimulai. Demi apalah.

Belajar empat tahun setengah mati di kampus dan pada hari di mana dia bisa melempar topi, dia malah terlambat karena ponselnya tiba-tiba tewas. Dosa apa dia di masa lalu sampai dia bisa sial di hari penting seperti ini.

Naruto terburu-buru menarik sepedanya dari garasi rumah dan melaju cepat ke stasiun kereta. Dan di detik itu juga, gemuruh terdengar dari langit. Lima menit kemudian, hujan deras tiba-tiba mengucur tanpa belas kasian.

Naruto menjerit lagi, frustrasi. Bajunya basah kuyup dan dia sedang berada di tengah jalan, membopong sepedanya. Mata birunya terpaku pada sebuah rumah berteras di depannya. Mungkin dia bisa berteduh sebentar di sana, menitipkan sepedanya di sana dan memanggil taksi. _Tapi uang jajanku…_ Lelaki 22 tahun itu merintih. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dia sudah terlambat. Setidaknya kalau naik taksi dia bisa sampai sebelum namanya dipanggil untuk maju ke panggung. Dengan terpaksa, dia menyeret sepedanya ke teras rumah itu. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi!" Dia berseru sekencang mungkin untuk melawan suara guntur yang membahana. "Bisa aku titip sepedaku di sini?! Aku janji untuk kembali nanti sore!" Dia menekan tombol bel rumah berkali-kali, dan tangannya yang satu lagi dia memesan taksi lewat ponselnya. "Permisi!"

Dan di detik itu juga, pintu itu terbuka dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat Naruto langsung terjatuh dengan kepala yang terbentur di depan pintu.

"Sakura!" Terdengar jeritan dari dalam rumah. "Tunggu! _Bentou_ -mu ketinggalan!"

"Aku sudah telat, Ma!"

Naruto mengaduh, mengusap kepalanya yang sudah basah kuyup. Dia menengadah dan berkedip ketika menatap wanita berambut merah muda di depannya.

Di detik itu, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

Wanita di depannya terpaku, menatapnya dengan mulut yang terbuka. Naruto yakin kalau sekarang dia juga sedang ternganga.

"Aduh, Sakura! Kau lupa bawa payung!" wanita setengah baya muncul dari balik pintu, menatap Naruto dengan bingung. "Oh, hai! Kau pasti putra Minato- _san_ dari kompleks sebelah? Wajah kalian mirip sekali." Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. "Kami keluarga Haruno. Baru pindah di sini minggu lalu! Aduh… kasian sekali. Kau basah kuyup. Tunggu sebentar. Akan kuambilkan handuk. Sakura, bantu dia untuk berdiri, ya!"

Wanita setengah baya itu pergi begitu saja dan Naruto megap-megap, matanya tetap terpaku pada mata hijau jernih di depannya. Wanita berambut _pink_ di depannya itu mengatupkan mulutnya dan menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?" dia bertanya pelan.

Naruto langsung menggeleng.

"Aneh." Dia bergumam pelan. "Kau yakin? Namaku Sakura. Namamu?"

"Naruto." Naruto berujar serak. Matanya terasa pedih, entah kenapa.

Sakura bergumam, melirik sekilas ke sepeda Naruto. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Konoha Uni. Hari ini aku wisuda."

Mata hijau itu melebar. "Aku juga! Dan aku telat! Kau dari fakultas mana?" dia mengulurkan tangannya dan Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan itu, berdiri dengan sigap.

"Fakultas seni." Dia menjawab, matanya tetap terpaku pada sosok Sakura.

"Dan aku bisnis. Pantas saja kita tidak pernah berpapasan." Sakura bergumam pelan.

"Aku sudah panggil taksi," Naruto berujar cepat. "Ayo pergi sama-sama."

Sakura berkedip, matanya menatap tangan mereka yang masih bertaut. Perlahan-lahan senyuman mungil muncul di wajahnya. "Oke."

Hujan deras yang sejak tadi mengucur, perlahan-lahan menghilang dan digantikan oleh cahaya matahari yang terang.

* * *

 _We've only just begun to live_

 _White lace and promises_

 _A kiss for luck and we're on our way_

 _We've only begun_

* * *

 **AN: aku gak tulis The End karena memang baru dimulai kisah cinta Naruto dan Sakura. HAHA omg, aku lebay banget. Tapi yaah, cerita mereka sampai di sini saja, sisanya silahkan reader imajinasikan sendiri #plak**

 **buat pembaca yang bingung... di kisah pertama, Naruto itu adalah Fujin (dewa angin). Konon di Jepang (agama shinto), Fujin ini adalah salah satu dewa tertua di Jepang.**

 **Amaterasu: dewa matahari**

 **Suijin: dewa air (si Hujan)**

 **Raijin: dewa petir guntur**

 **Izanagi: dewa dari dewa(?)**

 **Otohime: putri dari Ryujin (naga dan dewa lautan) yang konon menjadi naga setelah melahirkan. Tapi dia menghilang entah kemana. dan di ceritaku ini, dia jahil, jadi dewi di salah satu kuil untuk bertemu sama Naruto dan Sakura :p**

 **Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fic reinkarnasi serumit ini. Moga-moga reader suka :)**

 **sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya!**


End file.
